


Airport Encounters

by Skelestiel (captainsagexx)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Airport AU, Cas is kind of an asshole, Dean is scared of flying, It's so short ugh, M/M, Not huge deal, SO SORRY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsagexx/pseuds/Skelestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I made a horrible first impression at the gate or in line for airport food but now we're sitting next to each other au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airport Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt by uzumakijpeg on Tumblr, so credits to them! 
> 
> I haven't published anything on Ao3 in a loooong time, so here's a not-very-Christmas-y Christmas gift. I needed to get my creative "juices" flowing, and this seemed like a pretty good prompt to use. 
> 
> Anyway, Merry Christmas, hope you enjoy!

Oh _God._  
It was bad enough that Dean wasn’t overly fond of flying, but now this? Come _on._  
 _Talk about bad luck,_ as Sam would say.  
His bad luck struck earlier at the gate when the distressed traveler was finding himself stuck in the security line behind the _slowest_ guy who had to be searched, even though he _obviously_ wasn’t a terrorist, multiple times. The dude was wearing a button-down and jeans, and had emptied his pockets multiple times; the scanner _had_ to have been catching his sunglasses held on the collar of his shirt. So Dean, being Dean, decided to speak up and voice his opinion.  
“Seriously? I’ve got a plane to catch!” he would groan, and a TSA officer (damn those people) would reply with a blunt, “Everyone does, sir.”  
Nothing he was saying seemed to get across that Dean needed to hurry up, get to where we was going, and get the _fuck_ off that plane.  
After nearly another five minutes of shouting, a disgruntled passenger in front of Dean complained about the whole situation, which landed both Dean and the first not-a-terrorist guy that caused all of this in a room together, facing a pat-down and private screening.  
Angered, Dean absolutely forgot about the other guy, until he could feel his red-hot glare on his shoulder. He realized that it wasn’t the black-haired dude that got him into this, it was Dean, but he did _not_ want to admit it.  
Besides a few glances at each other, they failed to completely acknowledge one another (although Dean did learn that this guy was named Castiel) until they were finally let go to their new flight, both having missed the original plane. Dean’s wasn’t loading for another hour or so, so he separated himself from Castiel as much as possible. If he even saw him across the room, so much as saw his black hair, he turned and walked the other way. Avoiding him just seemed to make the most sense.  
And after about two cups of black coffee and a half-hour of non-stop Metallica later, Dean felt calmed down enough to get on the plane.  
Which was where he was now, loading, with his rolly luggage bag that did a 360 degree turn on its wheels and plane ticket in hand, finding his seat.  
Which, to his dismay, was right next to the black-haired guy.  
Unfortunately, he was stuck in the middle between him and a chunky, nerdy guy with a Go-T (which desperately needed to be shaved), and found no possible way out, not with the beefy-legged-dude taking up all the leg space.  
So he’d just have to pretend as though Mister _Castiel Novak_ wasn’t sitting _right fucking next to him_ and avoid all the drama, but his bad luck just seemed to be merciless today.  
Castiel turned, as if to unload his bag from the overhead bin, and caught Dean's gaze. _Shit._  
Immediately, he forgot the bag and sat back down. Taking a deep breath, he turned to face forward and groaned quietly to himself. “This is gonna be a long flight.” he muttered, trying to focus on the screen on the back of the seat in front of him.  
They were beginning to pull out of the gate and onto the runway as Dean chose to reply.  
“Tell me about it,” Dean half-blurted, not expecting it to be so quiet. Castiel seemed to notice. Maybe, Dean realized, he should at least try to make it easier for the both of them.  
He took a chance and spoke. “Hey, uh, sorry ‘bout what happened at the security gate.” he paused, contemplating adding it, then spoke again, “Flying’s not my forte, and I got a little worked-up back there.”  
He couldn’t see the guy’s expression for a moment before he turned his head and responded. Dean got a full view of his face -- large nose, strong jaw line, and huge, vibrant blue eyes that took away from the rest of his features. And they didn’t have an angry tint in them -- no, this time, they looked almost sympathetic.  
“It’s okay, I guess. I mean, I probably would have done the same.” he turned again to face the window, and Dean figured that was that.  
He shifted, slightly more comfortable that the issue was addressed. It would still be odd to fly into California next to a guy who he’d accidentally forced to miss his flight, but they’d eased the situation slightly.  
Dean turned to the screen before him, and sighed, before Castiel turned his head again. “Dean, right?” it took a slight nod from Dean until he continued. “I’m not a great flyer either, but I can help you relax a little during the flight. Would that - is that okay?”  
Dean smiled, turning to face Castiel once more.  
“Yeah, thanks. I’d like that.”


End file.
